


All Tied Up

by BetaFerret



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aftercare, Enthusiastic Consent, Frotting, M/M, Negotiated kink, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaFerret/pseuds/BetaFerret
Summary: “And you saidIwas gorgeous.” Aeleus whispers, leaned in so close as to kiss him, Dilan’s hand still clenched in his hair. “Looked in a mirror recently?”





	All Tied Up

The ropes around Aeleus’s wrists dig in _just_ enough to leave marks, but nothing that will hurt for long. A little redness, easily covered by the elbow-length uniform gloves he’ll be wearing tomorrow, and Dilan can’t _wait_ to see them. His boyfriend is pale enough that they’ll stand out beautifully, and the red bands will look rather attractive while they last.

The position they force his arms into, over his head to the headboard and flexed, is _also_ quite attractive. The redhead has well-defined arms already, and now the bands of muscle stand out so nicely thanks to the tension. Dilan could look at that sight all day without tiring of it, not that the rest of him is hard to look at either.

Heavy with fighting-weight muscle and just a little extra softness to round it all out, Aeleus might not look _cut_ except after a long day training, but he’s always a feast for the eyes.

And the _hands_.

Dilan licks his lips greedily, lightly trailing fingertips over his boyfriend’s wrists and forearms, knowing _exactly_ what that will do to Aeleus and outright grinning when the redhead sucks in a breath and squirms.

“Dilan!” He whines, and wriggles in place, trying not to expose himself despite already being naked. A task made even more difficult with one leg bent and tied in place against itself, although he manages by virtue of keeping his hip cocked and doing his best to cross said leg. The other is free to move, since this is an _experiment_ of sorts, and dunking even a brave man like Aeleus into the deep end of bondage is a one-way trip to disaster, but he keeps it as still as possible.

“Are you still up for this?” Dilan asks, sounding far calmer than he feels. He’s wanted to see Aeleus like this and more for quite some time, and to have him _literally_ at his fingertips in such a way…

“Yes just--”

“What? Don’t tease?” Dilan grins, gently massaging those arms and narrowing his eyes in satisfaction when Aeleus sighs, now _blushing_.

“You remember what to say to get me to stop?” Dilan asks, rubbing Aeleus’s shoulders and stroking his neck. It’s an easy way to get him to relax, back into the mood as it were and to apologize for the teasing a moment ago.

“R-red.” Aeleus stutters, not out of nerves though. Wiry curls of hair fall over his forehead and his eyes slide shut as Dilan presses at the back of his neck, rubbing points of bone just under his skull. “Red to stop. Yellow to…”

“Yellow to slow. Green means everything is fine.” Dilan reminds him, and Aeleus nods against his hands.

“Yellow slow. Green good.”

“So, what colour are we at right now?” Dilan asks with a chuckle, pulling his hands back so that he can run his fingers through that wiry red hair. The gel holding it back was washed out _hours_ ago, and now it’s almost soft, falling in random curls over Aeleus’s scalp.

“ _Green_.” Aeleus mumbles, flexing his hands and arms.

The grin gets wider, and Dilan runs his hands back down his boyfriend’s neck, then further to rake his chest. “ _Wonderful_ . Now… I want you to watch _everything_ I do to you. _Everything_. If it gets too much…”

“I’ll tell you.” Aeleus promises, his voice already breathy.

Dilan doesn’t need any more consent than that. He already has plenty of it, negotiated ahead of time and now confirmed again. Nails rake harder down Aeleus’s chest, and a clever mouth follows them; he doesn’t shy away from using teeth, applying sharp points to a nipple before Aeleus can decide to flinch. He barks out a curse, certainly, but that’s simply the way Aeleus is.

“Watch your language.” Dilan taunts, and reaches down to slap Aeleus on the thigh with a cupped hand. The noise is far greater than the sting, as it’s meant to be, and both of them _giggle_ after the redhead jumps.

It’s hard to stay serious after that, thankfully this is supposed to be _fun_.

“Now where was I…”

Dilan pries his boyfriend’s legs apart, pushing the tied leg towards the bed, and is pleased to find that his cock is already flushed and half hard. He plans to ignore it for a while, though; no good to head to the finale before any real fun has been had. What Dilan wants right now is access to his stomach and hips, easily granted now that he’s not lying half on his side to preserve modesty.

He looks _gorgeous_ like this; soft, vulnerable and exposed, yet utterly trusting, and Dilan sits back just to appreciate the view. Aeleus swallows, breathing hard already. Dilan has barely even _touched_ him yet, and he can’t help but let his ego inflate just a little over that. This was a fantastic idea, and with any luck it’ll happen again.

“Still good?” Dilan asks, rubbing his boyfriend’s knees. It never hurts to make sure, even this quickly and especially with someone who’s never done this before, and thankfully Aeleus nods. _Eagerly_.

“Still good.” He insists. “Green, _very green_.”

Dilan chuckles softly, biting his own lip to stop himself from licking them. That would be a little _too_ aggressive right now, he thinks. It might put Aeleus off the mood.

His hands slide down Ael’s thighs, a light touch that becomes firmer close to his hips, thumbs following and rubbing at the Adonis lines where he knows Aeleus is most sensitive to touch and teasing; it has the desired effect, causing his boyfriend to moan and rock his hips into Dilan’s hands, and he looks up at his face to make sure he’s still watching. The flushed colour all the way down to his chest and the glazed eyes say he’s utterly riveted.

_Perfect._

Dilan applies his teeth to the same spot a moment later, and Aeleus squirms in surprised pleasure, choking down a startled curse. He keeps at it, fully intending to leave marks there now; the idea of leaving bruises on his boyfriend’s hips, ones that _definitely_ didn’t come from a blow in the training yard, pleases the possessive side of him immensely. He’ll have to explain it at some point, and knowing Ael, he’ll stutter and blush the entire way through it.

The marks are already _livid_ when Dilan finally stops to admire his handiwork, and Aeleus is panting hard, nearly whining with every other breath. His cock is hard by now, of course, the head shining with precum and foreskin rolling back almost on its own; a good sign by his estimation, although he should still make sure--

“ _Green_!” Aeleus insists, just as he draws breath. “Green, please don’t stop--”

Begging is almost more than Dilan could have hoped for. He’d been half afraid that Aeleus would get upset and demand to end it ages ago; while he isn’t going to take it as a sign that he can do _anything_ now, he at least knows the very basics are more than welcome.

“You’re doing so _well_ for me, Ael.” Dilan doesn’t purr when he reaches up to pet his boyfriend’s hair. That would be _weird_ , and he definitely doesn’t do the _sex kitten_ thing. At least not without a _lot_ of negotiation before hand. “Telling me you’re alright, how you’re feeling…”

Dilan tilts his head, letting his dreads spill across Aeleus’s thigh. The sensation isn’t new, but feeling it while bound and being praised is apparently doing some _very_ good things for the redhead.

“You _like_ being praised, don’t you.” He mutters softly against his boyfriend’s hip, kissing his way up his stomach and feeling his abdominals _jump_ with each touch. A quick glance down and he licks his lips, smirking when he finds himself level with Aeleus’s chest again. It’s _heaving_ like Aeleus just ran a five minute mile and hasn’t been allowed to cool down, hitching at the observation and again when Dilan pinches one nipple and licks the other in the same moment.

He’ll take it all as confirmation, although he won’t play with it today.

One new thing at a time.

Dilan shuffles his knees, straddling Aeleus’s unbound thigh with a grin and slipping his free hand up the redhead’s back. He can feel the sweat gathering between his shoulder blades and running down his spine, see it bead on his boyfriend’s chest and hairline. Aeleus is still watching him too, just as he was told, and he looks as though he isn’t sure if he should worship the ground Dilan walks on or scream with frustration.

Just to make it worse, Dilan rakes the back of his neck with blunt nails and sets his boyfriend writhing again; straddling his thigh, he imagines this must be a bit like what riding a rodeo bull must be like and grinds his hips against it. Still in clothing, though nothing more than a pair of silky pyjama pants, the friction is _good_ and delivers some much needed attention to his own aching cock. It brings to mind a few _other_ things that could be done while Aeleus is bound.

“The things I could do to your mouth right now…” Dilan whispers, holding the back of his boyfriend’s head to steady him for a slow kiss. The other hand follows the trail of hair down his front with agonizing slowness. “I’ve been wondering what it would feel like around my cock, if you’d gag on me or swallow nicely… You’re in the perfect position for it.”

Aeleus doesn’t get a chance to respond coherently, Dilan’s hand finding the thick shaft and heavy balls he’d been studiously ignoring until now. The frustrated sounds are more than worth the teasing, at least until he gets a word in edgewise.

“ _Yellow!_ ” He yelps, then pants slowly as Dilan obligingly backs off.

“Shit. I’m sorry. Was it the dirty talk?” He mutters, running his fingers through curly red hair as a further apology. “I thought you’d be okay with that...”

“I’ll live.” Aeleus sighs, then comes close to laughter. “Just… Ask me about it when I’m _not_ tied to the headboard?” He requests, and that sets them both off, the pair dissolving into fits of giggles.

“Let me make it up to you?” Dilan asks between gasps, nuzzling Aeleus and rubbing his boyfriend’s sides with gentle hands. “Please? I promise, no more talking about blowjobs while you’re still tied up.”

“How could I say no to that?” Aeleus chortles, flexing his arms and arching into the touches with a content sigh.

“Then we’re good to continue?” Dilan asks in return, cupping Aeleus’s jaw between his hands and peppering his lips and chin with kisses.

“We’re good. _Minty green_.” Aeleus hums as he’s kissed, leaning back contentedly against the bed.

It takes a short while to get back to where they’d left off, both of them getting jolted out by the safeword, but Aeleus is fully aroused again soon enough and Dilan isn’t far behind him. Kneeling between the redhead’s legs now, Dilan moves the unbound one to curl over his hip; another gentle adjustment and their hips align, causing Aeleus to rock his arousal against Dilan’s with every slow roll of his hips.

The first brush of silk against his cock has him gasping into Dilan’s mouth, and he _grins_ at the sound before matching the movement. He could care less that his boyfriend’s precum is going to ruin the fabric, his own is likely doing a _fine_ job of that already; the noises of pleasure coming out of Aeleus are far more important. They’re also still too _infrequent_ in his opinion, something he’s _determined_ to fix after the mistake.

Gently, a hand slips from Aeleus’s hips to his cock, rubbing the shaft in time with the slow, almost lazy rocking of their paired hips. Dilan’s fingertips are quickly wetted, and his thumb rubs circles just below the crown. Aeleus moans into kisses that haven’t stopped for a moment, arms flexing and pulling with the desire to hold Dilan close. The ropes creak with the force, but continue to hold admirably even when the headboard _also_ groans in an alarming fashion.

He really needs to encourage that strength one day. He wants to be thrown around, pinned, roughed up with it like they’re sparring but let it become something _more_ than that…

Some other time. He needs to focus on what’s happening _now_ , with Aeleus arching and panting under him; desperate and begging wordlessly for anything Dilan will give him.

There’s no pretending that this game will last much longer. Making the best of it is what’s on his mind, and as Dilan attends to his boyfriend he shoves his pants down past his hips. With the next movement, he closes his hand around them both with a gentle squeeze, his free arm curled around Aeleus’s back to keep them together.

Warm. Soft as velvet and slick so that every motion comes easily. Dilan nuzzles his boyfriend’s cheek, sighing with shared breath.

“You’re so beautiful like this.” Dilan mutters while Aeleus lets out a broken keen. “Don’t hold back. I want _everything_ \--”

Aeleus all but screams, seeming torn between arching away and further _into_ the pleasure he’s being given. That’s being _forced_ on him. It’s breathtaking to experience, and Dilan nearly forgets himself entirely.

“ _Colour_ , Ael. Give me a colour.” He begs suddenly.

“Green! Green green _green_ _please Dilan_ I need--!!”

“Yes, _anything_.”

“Don’t- _don’t stop!_ ”

Music to Dilan’s ears. He sighs, shuddering with pleasure, and redoubles his efforts. With every stroke of his hand, he rocks his hips and pushes against Aeleus like they’re fucking rather than frotting. The redhead thrashes, wanton and desperate, and Dilan clings as best he can through it until Aeleus stiffens and cries out in wordless ecstasy; seed spilling out over Dilan’s hand and onto his own belly in hot pulses.

“ _Gorgeous_.” Dilan coos as Aeleus falls limp, gasping and panting with his eyes squeezed shut. “Ael, you still good?”

There’s a soft whine from the redhead.

“I… am _so green_ …”

“Wonderful.” He praises, and runs his hand through Aeleus’s hair again before grabbing a handful of it. Forcing his head to turn as the redhead _gasps_ . “Open your eyes. _Watch_ me. I want you to see what you do to me.”

The command is confusing only for a moment. Aeleus watches reverently as Dilan strokes himself, his hand still slick with spend. He doesn’t have to exaggerate how good it feels to have Aeleus’s eyes on him, how close he already is; the whole scene was more than he dared hope for, and the only thing that could have made it better still…

He won’t spoil the end by thinking of possibilities. What he got was perfect and he focuses on that, on Aeleus, on how perfect his _boyfriend_ is.

Dilan doesn’t last long, and he doesn’t want to. His own release crests sharply, and he moans out loud with it, the sensation crawling up his spine and spreading until everything tingles so _sweetly_ that it hardly seems possible.

“And you said _I_ was gorgeous.” Aeleus whispers, leaned in so close as to kiss him, Dilan’s hand still clenched in his hair. “Looked in a mirror recently?”

“Don’t _sass_ me.” Dilan laughs, and closes the distance to kiss his boyfriend. It’s an empty statement, without any edge. “Give me a moment, I’ll get you untied and then you remember what we agreed on?”

“Mmm, a bath, and then a movie. And snacks.” Aeleus mumbles placidly as Dilan starts untying his leg first.

“Snacks are important.” Dilan agrees, releasing the knots holding Aeleus tied to the headboard before reaching over to pluck a water bottle from the nightstand beside the bed. “Now drink that while I run the bath. I’ll be right back.”

Aeleus leans forward and kisses Dilan quickly, a short and noisy peck on the lips accompanied by a beatific smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on Tumblr: @mapleflavoreddice


End file.
